A little bit longer
by Aquaz dewdrops
Summary: " My heart was taken by you. Broken by you and now? It's in pieces because of you. You, Travis Stoll, You. " - Tratie, one-shot


**Randomly came up with this one-shot. It's short, but I hope it'll be good. c:**

**Edited a little bit : 30 Jan.**

**Happy chinese new year! ( to those who celebrates it )**

* * *

Katie couldn't believe it. Her ex-boyfriend had recently been dating a new Aphrodite girl. He didn't spend time with Katie anymore. He doesn't waste time pranking Katie or her cabin anymore. In fact, he acted like he doesn't know anyone by the name of Katie.

She had the sudden urge to curl up in a ball in her cabin and cry herself to sleep. She suddenly felt like she was feeling empty inside. She suddenly felt like going up to Travis and yell at him for being such a jerk. She suddenly felt like her head wanted to explode. She suddenly felt like she wouldn't care anymore if someone dies. She felt... Even she doesn't know anymore.

After seeing Travis and Holly making out, Katie ran back to her cabin, purposely not making herself getting noticed by Travis.

She slumped on her bed and tears flowed freely. No one was in the cabin but her, thank God. She started to remember the time when Travis confessed he loved her. Then the times they spent together. How he held her in his arms when she needed comfort, how he usually comes up with stupid yet funny comments, how he does pranks with her...She didn't understand why they had to break up, if only he apologized... But their pride got the best of them, and that was what caused their relationship to end.

Just that morning, she wanted to put her pride aside and say a simple " Sorry. " , but then she saw Travis already moved on, by taking an Aphrodite girl an his new girlfriend. He has no idea how hurt Katie was. Her heart was broken because of Travis Stoll.

She had no idea how time passed so fast. She probably cried herself to sleep as it was already dinner time.

She washed her reddish face until it wasn't visible she cried, and head for dinner. She would most definitely see Travis in the Hermes table, laughing with his friends, and she was dreading to even see him, after knowing that he didn't miss her at all.

When she took her place at the Demeter table, her cabin-mates asked if she was alright, and obviously, she lied. Some of them knew about the breakup, and to try to make her feel better, they tried to include her in their conversations. Katie knew their intention was good but she just wanted to be alone, so she mostly replied them with a simple " Kay. " or " Yeah. " or " Later. " . She wanted to be alone and cry again, but she knew that she had to move on too, like her 'sweet' Travis did.

She tuned out most on her cabin-mate's conversation and sometimes taking a sneak peek at what was going on at the Hermes table.

Travis was laughing with his friends, like she'd expected. But that didn't exactly bothered her the most. She caught a few lines saying that Holly was Travis' new girlfriend or something, then she tuned them out again - it was suffocating, it was hurting Katie too much, like she couldn't breath when someone said that.

After she had finished eating, she went to the beach to clear up her mind. Besides taking care of the plants, she liked going to the beach. She liked seeing the waves slowly coming to shore, it relaxed her somehow. She went to the exact same spot Travis and her did when he invited her to go see the fireworks with him.

She just sat there, she didn't know how long. Her thoughts drifted here and there, thinking about the good and sad times she had spent with Travis.

Boy, she was really torturing herself. Travis didn't even care about her, why does she not move on? Why does she keep on missing him, remembering him? Why couldn't she have a wonderful and lasting relationship with him like Percy and Annabeth does?

She felt someone sitting next to her, and she stiffened. She knew who that was.

She turned and glared, but the boy she was a glaring at didn't say a word, just looking at her. No sarcastic comment or joke he usual made up.

Finally, after what seemed like a long time of glaring, Katie opened her mouth. She planned for her voice to be prideful, strong, hard. But her voice was barely a whisper, weak and defeated. " What? "

" Are you okay? You weren't like yourself today. " He whispered. Katie got a little bit angry. He didn't know she was hurting until _today?! _

" I'm okay. Is that what you want me to say? " She got up and brushed the sand from her jeans, glared at him once more and turned her back on him. " I'm glad you noticed that I wasn't myself today. After so many days. "

He got up and went after her.

" Katie! Wait. Holly and I-"

" Make a good pair! " Katie turned and finished his sentence, tears threatened to fall, blurring her vision.

" No! Katie listen!" Travis grabbed her wrist but she flicked his hand off.

" I _saw! _ I don't need to listen Travis. I saw. " Tears were falling freely from her eyes. Travis looked confused, then the look of realization fell on him.

" No. No! It wasn't like that! I- She- "

Katie cut him off. She didn't want to hear anymore excuses coming from him.

" My heart was taken by you. Broken by you and now? It's in pieces because of you. You, Travis Stoll, You. " With that said, she ran into the forest, leaving the stunned Travis back at the beach.

* * *

Katie was at Travis' wedding. She was sad, but she had already cried. She felt empty, but she had already found someone else to replace that emptiness. She felt angry, but she couldn't stay angry for so long. It has been years since that day, but yet whenever she thinks of it her heart aches, even Eric couldn't help her.

Yes, Eric was the boyfriend many girls would die for - Handsome, romantic, funny and strong. But he didn't seem right, not for Katie. His hugs weren't as warm as _him._ His kisses weren't as sweet as _him. _His jokes weren't as funny as _him. _

But _he _was already getting married. She doubted _he _was feeling the same way.

She tried to act cheerful for Travis. Happy with Eric. But she couldn't really lie to herself.

At Travis' wedding, Katie realized that her favorite color was used as the theme for his wedding. Her favorite flower as the wedding decoration. The theme song for the wedding was her favorite love song. And that the wedding date was the same day Travis confessed his love to Katie. Katie felt anger and sadness mixed together when she realized. Tears threatened to fall, but she didn't allow it to. She forced it back in. She replaced her sadness with anger.

She wanted to end this once and for all. She went to confront Travis.

When Travis noticed that Katie was stomping to his direction, he politely dismissed the pastor.

To his surprise, Katie dragged him to somewhere not as crowded as the main hall.

" Katie! Hey! I was thinking you wouldn't-"

" How dare you... " She started, cutting Travis off. Travis looked at her, eye brows furrowed in confusion.

" Excuse m-"

" How dare you use my favorite color for your wedding theme? How dare you use my favorite flower as _your_ wedding decoration?! How _dare _you use _my_ favorite love song as your wedding theme song?! HOW DARE you choose _your_ wedding day on the same exact day _you _confessed you liked _me? _How _dare _you! " Her voice got louder and louder as she said each sentence.

Travis looked like he wanted to break down, and Katie's eyes softened. She waited for his explanation, and it better not be " A coincidence. "

" I-it.. It was the only way I could pretend you were my bride. "

* * *

Katie woke up. She had an old memory as her dream this time. She looked to her left and she saw her husband and smiled. He was still here.

She cuddled closer to him and he stirred a little and mumbled something that sounded like " Strawberries. "

Katie's wish came true - she had a wonderful and lasting relationship with Travis.

This was her happy ending. And she was glad.

* * *

**How was it? I didn't exactly want to end it badly so... yeah. **

**Was it good? Bad? Seriously, I want to know anything that can help me improve in my writing. But please, no flames. c:**


End file.
